Listen
by Viper003
Summary: Bella McCarty, best-selling author, is no longer able to speak, but her characters are known with their eloquent way of expressing emotions. Dr. Edward Cullen doesn't stop work for anybody, including himself. Will Bella ever make him stop and listen? AH
1. Introduction

**AN: Oh, just a quick note, this is ALL HUMAN and EXB!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own ****Twilight**** or any of the characters.**

**Listen**

**Pre-Chapter**

_**Bella**_

I never really realized just how important someone's voice was. Before the 'accident' as I like to call it, I took it for granted. Everyday I hear people misuse their gift of their voice and use it to hurt other  
people. Words can be uplifting or destroying. They could be used to raise someone up or tear someone down. Just think, without the power of speech we wouldn't have many of our rights today. Speech is a way to communicate our thoughts and dreams to others. And it just so happens, that even though I am no longer capable of speech, I have the second best thing.

_Writing_.

Isn't writing merely the same thing? Only instead of the spoken word, it is written. Same concept, I like to tell myself. It certainly gives new meaning to the phrase 'think before you speak'.

Well, as Alice puts it: _I've simply had more time than anyone else._

----

I glanced over at my brother and his fiancé. I felt my chest tighten in jealousy as I watched Emmett and Rosalie exchange sweet words to each other. At least I was able to hear those words, though I would never be able to tell my special someone the three most important words.

If I could ever find somebody that is. Who would want to be with a girl that couldn't talk.

Let me rephrase that.

Who would want to put up with me and my disability.

Alice and Rosalie both tell me time and time again that I _will_ find that special somebody.

But the question still stands?

_Would I?_

**AN: So here's my new story! I'm going to go ahead and tell you know that updates are going to be a lot less frequent than they were in 1,2,3,4 (for my other readers…) June is a very busy month for me, but I'm going to try my hardest to update as fast as possible.**

**So how did you like it? And of course, should I continue?**

**Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated, so please review!**

**-Holly**


	2. A Day in the Life

**AN:**** Okay I know this chapter has taken forever, but I've been so insanely busy. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter to you guys much quicker.**

**Let's all give a HUGE thanks to my beta, ****tink3rb311ar3b31**

**And a special thank you to all of my fantastic reviewers: Oriental, fictionfire232, Intoxicated Damsel In Distress, world domination freak, kools0808, haleyhoo, addictedtoOTH, camannecullen, xox-Smiley-xox, Little Silver Rose, AmCat, TwilightSunrise, Foerster-19, UnseenMagic', and erinxo**

**(and thanks to all of my reviewers that followed me from 1,2,3,4…and I encourage any other readers to check out that story, it is complete..and vote on the poll please!)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own ****Twilight**** or any of its characters.**

KEY: _Italics=Thoughts; __**Bold Italics=Signing**_

_Bella_

I threw my paper on the coffee table, tired of hearing the over-done praise of my third best-seller. Not that I wasn't grateful, but I know that there were probably tons of books that were better than mine. I propped my feet up against the coffee table just lounging back, glad to finally have a day to myself. Suddenly, my phone started to vibrate against the glass of the table, echoing out in the empty room. I clicked it on, hoping it wouldn't be my agent asking for another press conference, or worse.

_An interview._

For some reason, it never really felt like the people interviewing me were there to get details about the work. It was like I was their own personal entertainment, for show. Maybe I was just paranoid because everyone was staring at me. I was never one for attention. I wondered if Rosalie ever got tired of translating. I'm sure she probably has some of my more standard respon ses memorized by now.

**Hey girlie! How's lunch sound? It's been a while since we've had a little down time? I could pick you and Alice up.  
-Rosalie**

I left my phone on the table as I heaved myself off the couch to find something suitable to wear. The last thing I wanted was to have a lecture from Rosalie on how I should 'dress to impress'.

Sure, that's fine with me.  
-Bella

_Impress who?_

And to make matters worse, I would get another lecture from Alice once Rosalie had described what I was wearing.

Now, this may sound a little crazy, Rosalie _describing_ what I was wearing, but there was a very simple reason behind that.  
You see, Alice is blind. She's been that way since she was born. And to make matters worse, her parents gave her up for adoption because of that reason.

_Horrible, right?_

Regardless of her circumstances, Alice is the most positive person I know. She chooses to believe that her parents were still good people. And to show how great of a friend she is, she even learned sign language so that we could communicate instead of relying on someone to translate for me. She is such a powerful inspiration to everyone she meets. It is impossible not be affected by her, even if it's just for a brief moment in time. It's just the way she carries herself.

Searching through my momentous closet, courtesy of my gracious friends, I tried to find something comfortable that I would like that they would approve of. After thumbing through, I found a gray sweater that wasn't too extravagant and paired it with my favorite pair of dark wash jeans.

I glanced in the mirror, satisfied at what I saw. Maybe it was a little plain, but that was my style.  
I picked out some cute gray heels to finish the look off, proud that I could actually walk without falling.

_Much._

My heels clacked against the hardwood floor as I made my way to the front of my apartment. Just in time too, because my doorbell rang out echoing through the hall. I shook my hair in one last attempt, going for that natural look that Rosalie said I had.

I opened the door to see a very excited looking Rosalie.

"Hey Bella!" she said, while reaching forward to give me a hug. "How's my favorite author today?" She teased giving me her nickname for me.

_**The same, best-sellers list and all... **_I signed, hoping she would catch my sarcasm.

She gave me her 100 watt smile as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the elevator.

"I'm so glad that you don't have anything scheduled this next week!"

_**You and me both.**_

She leaned against the wall stretching her arms out. "This day has been so long!"

I merely nodded, seeing no need for a response. Of course, Rosalie hates when I do this, but I don't feel the need to interject something in a conversation 'just because'. I was perfectly fine with silence. After a few moments Rosalie shot me a look.

I simply shrugged a shoulder.

She huffed out a breath.

_I don't know why this still bothered her. Oh well._

"C'mon," she said pulling me out of the elevator once we had reached the first floor.

_**So how is Alice doing?**_ I asked. I hadn't talked to her in a few weeks, with me trav eling for those interviews and book signings.

"She's good. Besides, she does have Jasper to keep her company."

I nodded and smiled to myself. Jasper, her husband, was probably one of the nicest people I knew. He loved Alice; there was no doubt about it. He treated her with the utmost respect and care. Emmett always made fun of Jasper, calling him a wimp and whipped and all that derogatory stuff. Of course, Jasper didn't hesitate to tell him that he was the exact same with Rosalie.

_**What about my big bear of a brother? Is he behaving?**_

"Is he ever?" she responded with a roll of the eyes and a small smile.

I smiled back; they were so good for each other. Only Rosalie would be able to put up with his "child-like" personality and only he would be able to deal with her demanding and some-what bossy attitude.

By this time we reached her BMW, a birthday present from none other than my brother.

_What can I say? He loved to spoil her._ Again, I felt that petty jealousy rise up in my chest.

I pushed it aside.

_Someday, maybe.  
_  
I got in the car and folded my hands in my lap after clicking on my seatbelt. It didn't take long for us to reach her house.

Jasper was there on the porch with Alice. He whispered something in her ear that made her face light up with a wide smile. He helped her down the stairs and to the car. Jasper turned and gave a wave and a smile as he helped Alice into the back and re-adjusted her too big sunglasses. I turned back around as they exchanged soft 'I love yous' and sweet kisses.

My heart tugged again.

My eyes jerked back up as the door shut and Rosalie started to drive.

"Hello Bella, Rosalie." She said cheerily. I looked at Rosalie and replied back for me and her.

"Hey Alice! Bella says hey, too."

"So, how have my two best friends been?"

"Tired." I didn't even have to tell Rosalie on this one. I knew that Alice had heard all about my various events and signings.

"Sounds like fun." She said, teasingly. We pulled into the restaurant's parking lot and circled for a bit, trying to find a good spot.

Finally, Rose found a decent one that wasn't too far away; I let out a silent breath of relief. I always hated walking to and from places when you were parked so far away. Call me paranoid, but there were so many things that could happen.

_Not to mention the light was dimming and by the time we left, it would be much darker._

We all got out and I made my way around the car to where Alice and Rose were standing. With Alice in between both of our bodies and her hands on our elbows, I'm sure we looked like regular friends just having a good time.

And for the time being, that's exactly what we were.

**AN: I know that this may seem to start a little slow, but don't worry, it's coming! I just have to build it up.**

**Thanks for reading! All feedback is appreciated, so please review=)**

**-Holly**


	3. Sweet Observations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

_Italics=thoughts __**Bold Italics=Signing**_

Thank you to all of my wonderful, superb reviewers! **Defunkitated Vampires, Little Silver Rose, MissJasperWhitlock, AmCat, Foerster-19, JFresshhh, .Cucumber, heal my bleeding heart, mel1997, camannecullen, vampgirl131295, world domination freak, TwilightFan926, FiyaaaCullen **

And my awesome beta **tink3rb311ar3b31 **(who I keep posting chapters on...before she gets it back to me because I'm too impatient! Sorry again! I'll post the edited version!)

**And I know you all probably are really mad at me if not hate me for abandoning all of you, but I got REALLY busy all of a sudden and then I had a HUGE case of writer's block and I wanted to quit the story at one point, but that's not fair to you guys…., so I'm finishing it! I'm REALLY SUPER sorry it took so darn long, but I didn't want to write just anything, you know? But I had an inspiration for this story and I have the last few chapters written or mapped out at least…it's just getting there is what's taking me so long. I apologize again!!! I promise to try and update A LOT sooner! But school has started back…I'm trying though! Enough with the excuses, here's the chapter! **

**(Sorry I really don't think it's a good chapter :( I kind of struggled with it, it just didn't come as naturally as some of the others…)**

**And I apologize ahead of time for the length as well.**

**BPOV**

As the bell chimed when we entered the restaurant I pretended not to be aware of the countless stares.

_Not that they were geared toward me, of course._

Unless we were at an event it was rare for people to recognize me as an author.

_Like any people actually bothered to look at my author section in the back of the book. It's a wonder I stay on those lists for so long, as unknown as I am._

_But it's not like I minded that these people weren't staring, not in the least bit._

No, these stares were for Alice and Rosalie. Complete opposite in looks, what with Rosalie's tall model-esque stature and looks to match and Alice's lithe dancer-like body and delicate features, they had the capability of holding every eye in the room.

Of course, both girls ignored the weight of the stares, some jealous, others full of awe. I wouldn't be surprised if they were wondering what a plain person like me was doing with these two girls. We walked toward one of the empty booths in the back, Alice slid in first then me with Rosalie seated on the other side.

I scanned the menu almost absent-mindedly as I already knew what I was going to order. We all got the same thing, almost as if a tradition.

"See anything you like Bella?" Rose asked me in an almost-teasing kind of voice. I looked up just in time to get a brief flash of bronze heading out the door.

I shook my head.

Our usual waitress, Angela, approached us with a small wave. I really liked her, very soft spoken, but not afraid to stand up for what she believed in. We learned that very quickly after she was come onto by one of her over-confident customers.

_She sure put him in his place._

"Hello girls, the usual I presume?" she asked smiling.

"Yes, please." Rosalie answered for us. She gave a small nod as she jotted down our orders before turning to walk back toward the kitchen. There was a brief silence between us before we started our conversation.

Rosalie leaned back in her chair with a certain look in her eyes. I rolled mine in return.

_Oh boy, here comes the talk…_

"So Bella," she began, trying to approach this topic casually, if that were possible, "anything interesting lately?"

I shook my head.

_Why she was asking when she already knew the answer was beyond me. Of course, she does do this every time though_.

"Nothing social like say, oh I don't know, a date for instance." At this I could see Alice become more alert, I noticed her sitting up straighter out of the corner of my eye.

I shook my head again exasperated that she would even ask me this.

_**You know I haven't been on any dates.**_

"Yes, I know that you haven't been on any dates; that's my point!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in emphasis. My cheeks heated as the nearby tables turned and looked to see what was going on.

"What Rosalie here is trying to say is that there is no reason for you to not go on any dates."

I rolled my eyes again, not even bothering with a response.

_Yeah right, like I would actually be someone to have a countless number of dates lined up. It's really not that big of a deal. Relationships and I don't have a close camaraderie. _

Rosalie let the subject rest, for now at least, and turned toward Alice and began to talk about some other matter in the fashion industry. I tuned them both out as I sat back against the cushion and let my eyes roam around the room. There seemed to be many friends here to share a lunch together and an occasional couple or two. But what struck me most was the pretty young girl sitting all by herself. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why she of all people would be alone. I honestly felt bad for the girl; I never have liked seeing people dine alone for some reason.

Angela came back with our order just then, distracting me from my thoughts of the lonely girl. After she left I glanced back up to get another glimpse of the girl, she was gone.

I sighed to myself. _Well hopefully she'll find someone._

After we finished eating we, well Rosalie and Alice, decided to do some window shopping. I let myself drag behind them, occasionally looking at them to see what they were actually talking about. I let my eyes wander again, taking in my surroundings. My eyes stopped on a familiar face.

There was that girl again, this time she was standing there, still alone. But this time it was different. She seemed expectant or hopeful.

_Why? _

_That sure seems to be a popular question of mine today._

A few moments later she was swept up into the arms of a guy who look overjoyed to have her there. Her answering smile was just as brilliant, if not more. And when he pulled her into his arms, he didn't just hold her. No, he picked her up and swung her around; the apparent joy on both of their faces were obvious to any passer-by. And there they stayed in their own little world, oblivious to the rest of the gawking world. It was such a completely sweet sight to behold. I even saw a few people stop for a brief moment to watch the young couple. I wondered what they were thinking, those people.

About their own relationships, perhaps?

_Or lack thereof_, I thought sarcastically.

It was what I had always wanted so badly, for myself.

_Maybe someday – _I quickly halted that line of thought. Whatever happened, happened.

And I would have to be okay with that, good or bad.

_Well, if I'm ever in any sort of romantic relations with someone, I want it to be like that._

Where I would fall in love with him every single time I saw him, you know?

_Great, now I sound like one of my novels. When did I get so sappy?_

Reluctantly I tore my eyes from the couple, still enamored with each other, and hurried to catch up with my friends.

I'll have my day.

Eventually.

**Thank you for reading! And especially to those who are sticking with me on this story! But I would like to reward you guys with a sneak peak! **

**Of course, all feedback is appreciated, good or bad!**

---------------

_Finally it was just the two of us. I looked at him embarrassedly, a blush already gracing my pale cheeks._

_As I felt the moment grow more and more awkward with the prolonged silence, I found myself fighting the urge to put my hands behind my back, look down, and kick at the ground like a pre-teen on a first date._

_Even if it was our first date._

_My eyes did drift to the floor, however. Questions started plaguing my mind, trying to find a reason for his silence._

_Why did he go so quiet? Was it something I said? Did?_

_I felt warm fingers at the bottom of my chin, a silent sign for me to look up._

_After a few moments of hesitation, I conceded, and looked up._

_I blinked._

_He was much closer than I remembered him being._

_And he seemed to be getting closer._

_And closer._

------------------

**Well, that was a pretty good part for a preview, if I do say so myself! I can only hope that it makes up for some of my lengthy absence! (Again I am REALLY sorry!) I'm working on the next chapter as we speak!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**--Holly**


	4. Fortunate Unfortunate Encounters

**Thank you to my AWESOME reviewers:**

**AmCat: Thank you for being a faithful reviewer! I'm so glad that you like it so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Defunkitated Vampires: Yes, she certainly does. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**blackandivorykeys: Thank you! and thanks for reviewing! (See if I can update so can you! LOL)**

**kbchameleon2013: Thank you! I hope this stands up to your expectations!**

**And, of course, my rockin' beta tink3rb311ar3b31! I owe it to you! (Sorry I said I was going to wait on you...I just couldn't wait any longer!)**

**Oh and just a little side note, Bella's little 'sentences' in these one quotation thingies are her writing. Italics are still thoughts!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own ****Twilight**** or any of the characters.**

BPOV

Somehow we got to a substantially bigger mall than what we had previously seen. I suspect that this was their plan from the very beginning. It was much busier than it had been when we were just window shopping. Of course, it may just seem this way because we were now inside a building instead of outside. I tapped Rosalie on the shoulder.

_**Why are there so many people?**_

"It's the mall's opening day. This is one of the biggest malls Seattle has ever seen." She said, an excited glisten in her eyes.

_Of course._

_Why did they always find the most crowded of places to go? Especially on opening day._

I tried to keep up with them while trying not to bump into anyone.

_Not an easy task. I can tell you that._

I don't know what happened exactly, but all of a sudden I was pushed in multiple different directions. I lost sight of both Alice and Rosalie. I tried not to panic, I'm sure I would be able to catch up with them later. Too bad for me I didn't know that there would be another hindrance.

As I tried to regain my balance, I was pushed in yet another direction.

CRACK!

Tears welled up in my eyes and I started to breathe heavily as I felt the pain. I'm sure my ankle was broken. I looked through blurry eyes as I tried to find my way out of this crowd and to a wall. A few slow and painful moments later, I leaned against the wall heavily, rubbing my face with my hands. I squeezed my eyes shut against the pain and tried to focus on my breathing.

_In through the nose, out through the mouth._

_In through the nose, out through the mouth._

_In through the –_

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?" A deep, concerned voice asked.

I opened my eyes to see a man looking at me closely, a worried look in his eyes. I held up one finger then unzipped my purse, digging through it, trying to find my pen and pack of post-its. Once I had found it, I quickly started writing my response.

'I stepped wrong on my ankle and heard it snap. –I'm pretty sure that it's broken. I'm Bella, by the way, what's you name? (Oh and feel free to talk back like I'm a normal person.)**'**

I handed it to him and while he read I took the time to look a little closer at him. He was quite a few inches taller than me, probably around six feet I would guess. Nice build, not overdone like some of those bulging bodybuilders. I studied his face next. It was pale, not as pale as me of course, but it was apparent that he worked inside for a living. He had shadows under his eyes too, as if he had too many sleepless nights. He also looked older, maybe by a couple of years or so. Attractive to say in the least.

By the time I had finished with my assessment of him, he spoke. "My name is Edward. I'm a doctor, so would you mind if I take a look at your ankle, just to see how bad it is?"

He seemed genuine enough, _why not?_

I nodded my head yes as I slid down the wall. I didn't want to test my balance on one foot. After I was seated comfortably, or as comfortably as the hard floor would allow, I stuck my foot out to him.

He kneeled down as he took it gently in his hands, sliding of the shoe carefully, so as not to jostle my ankle. Then he began to prod and feel along my now-swollen ankle.

"Just tap my shoulder if it hurts." He said, and I could gather how much he really cared by the softness in his voice, even with his serious tone.

As he was working, he touched a particularly tender area and I frantically tapped his shoulder, my eyes tearing up yet again.

As soon as my fingers had made contact with his shoulder, he immediately stopped his actions. I let out a silent wimper and he looked up at me.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked me urgently.

I nodded my head, my eyes still shut tight, as if that would make the pain disappear.

Edward gently pried my hand off of his shoulder and held it in between his two large, warm hands. He began to run his thumb over it in a soothing motion while humming a melody. I slowly began to relax, both under his touch and beautiful song. The sound was so sweet and light, almost like a lullaby.

As the pain began to lessen, I looked through my wet eyelashes at him. He was looking at me with concern and worry evident in his expression. As we just stared into each other's eyes I realized how nice they were.

_Such a pretty shade of green._

"Bella," he asked in a soft tone, "are you sure that you're alright?"

I nodded again, this time it was actually true.

_More true than the last time, at least._

"Well," he began with a grim sort of smile, "it's definitely broken. You did a good job of it, that's for sure."

I let out a heavy breath, _just great. _I held out my hand for my post-its, which had ended up beside Edward onto the floor. One of his hands left mine to pick up the pad, his other still held it tightly, but not uncomfortably.

He realized he was still holding on when I had to pull it away so that I could hold the pad so I could write on it.

Edward coughed awkwardly as he ran a hand through his copper-toned hair. "Sorry." he mumbled. I could've sworn I saw pink tinge his face and ears.

I smiled to myself as I wrote him a message.

'Thank you, I really appreciate you taking the time out to help me. It means a lot.'

I handed it back to him with a smile.

He looked back at me, "Anytime."

There was a pause and I wondered if he would leave now. My brow furled at the thought.

_How on earth was I ever going to find Alice or Rosalie?_

This, of course, was not the only reason I didn't want Edward to leave me.

I had no idea where I was, outside of being in a mall that we had never been to, and sitting against a wall.

_Fabulous._

"Bella."

My head snapped up at his voice and I looked into his nice green eyes.

_Did he notice how easily my name seems to slip from his lips?_

"Are you here by yourself?" I shook my head and held up two fingers.

"Two friends?" I nodded, strangely please that he was able to understand. "Do you know where they are?" I shook my head my small smile turning into a worried frown.

I looked through my purse, only to find my cell phone dead. I let out another breath, blowing at my bangs.

_Well there goes all my ideas of reaching them._

"Would you like to use my phone?" Edward inquired as he pulled out a fancy looking blackberry. I shook my head no, Rosalie had just changed her number…and I couldn't remember Alice's.

_It's not like we ever talked on the phone though…_

Almost as if he knew I was going to ask for it, he handed the pad back to me. I pulled of the page and turned it to the back.

'One of my friends changed her number and I can't remember what it was. I don't remember my other friend's number.'

I smiled sheepishly at Edward after he looked up at me. He had an amused expression on his face. "Would you mind if I kept you company, then?"

I shook my head and patted the spot next to me. He had to have been tired of holding my foot.

"Sure," he replied with a brilliant smile, "hold on one second." He grabbed my purse and positioned it under my ankle. Then he gently set it on top of my purse. Before he came to sit by me, he slipped of his jacket and quickly folded it. Picking up my ankle, he put it on top of the jacket, serving as a cushion between my purse and ankle. After he made sure I was situated he came to sit next to me. My heart started to speed up at our proximity and butterflies filled my stomach. As we sat with each other, silence filled the air, but it wasn't awkward, nor was it uncomfortable.

"So would you mind terribly if I found out a little bit about you?"

I shook my head.

"Okay how about," he tapped his chin with his index finger, "age, occupation, and at least one interesting fact about yourself."

I grabbed the pen and began to write,

'I'm 23 years old, I am an author, and I killed three goldfish in a row when I was younger. Your turn, same questions.'

I could tell he was reading my response with interest and he let out a chuckle at my 'interesting fact'.

"Well, I am twenty-five years old, a doctor in emergency medicine over at the hospital here in Seattle, and…" he trailed off as he thought of an interesting fact to tell me, "and my favorite animal is the mountain lion. Oh, by the way, it's your turn." I looked at him questioningly.

_Didn't I just ask him those questions?_

He answered my silent question, "You asked me my questions you have to come up with your own."

I poised my pen, thinking of a good question to ask.

'Any talents? Like athletic or musical…'

"Well, in high school and college I played baseball and ran track and cross country. I still like running, I usually run whenever I have any free time. But that's not very often. As for being musical, I play the piano. Have been since I was five or six. You?"

I smirked as I read his question.

_Me, having any athletic ability at all. Or even musical talents. HA!_

'Neither. As you could have probably guessed I'm quite clumsy, so no sports ever worked out for me. And I don't have the coordination or patience to learn any musical instruments I'm afraid. I guess you could say I have a gift for writing. That's what my friends always say. It's worked out well for me. Oh and it's still your turn.'

I handed the paper to him I had run out of room on that one sheet. Oddly enough, after he finished reading he folded it and put it in his pocket. I wondered if he was just going to throw it away later.

_Hmm…_

"I guess it is my turn, isn't it?" he asked rhetorically, "favorite food?"

I tapped my pen as I tried to think.

_It seems so wrong just to label one food as being a favorite…_

'Even though it seems wrong just to categorize one food as being a so-called 'favorite', I guess I would have to say pretty much anything chocolate. Tell me more about your job, what all do you do?'

This time I actually refrained from copying the same question as him. He smiled to himself as he began to talk about his job, I could tell that he enjoyed it.

"Well I work at the hospital everyday except for every other weekend, they make you take days off. But I'm nearly always on call."

Just then his beeper began to go off. He looked at it with a frown.

"Excuse me." Edward spoke lowly as he started to dial the number on his phone. "Dr. Cullen," he answered.

I tried not to listen in to closely to his conversation, which was mostly filled with 'yeahs' and 'mmhmms'. I jotted down a quick question for him to answer after he got of the phone. A few moments later, he hung up and ran a hang through his hair.

_Nervous habit, perhaps?_

I handed him the pad, crossing my fingers under my leg.

"No, I don't have to leave."

_Crossing my fingers: childish, that may be, but definitely effective._

"I can't discuss specifics, of course, but they were merely asking for a professional opinion."

I nodded, glad that he didn't have to leave me yet.

_Wait, leave me?_

Edward glanced down at his watch. "It's getting late, how about I take you to dinner and then I could just drive you home. I'm sure you could contact your friends at home." He looked at me with hopeful eyes, almost as if he expected for me to say no.

I nodded my head yes and his whole face lit up. He almost literally jumped up and held his hand out to me. He slowly helped pick me up, making sure there was no weight on my ankle. As soon as I was standing up straight, he bent down to grab my purse for me. He quickly pulled on his jacket as I slung my purse over my shoulders.

"Ready?"

_Ready for what?_

All of a sudden, he bent down and picked me up, one arm under my legs, the other behind my back, bridal style. Immediately my arms went around his next in case I should fall. My face heated in a blush as I shot him a surprised and alarmed look.

"It's not like you can walk, so I'm going to carry you to my car." He stated, very matter-of-fact.

We finally reached his car, a shiny silver Volvo. It was one of those key-less entries, so he merely pressed the button and then pulled the door open with the hand that was under my legs. He carefully sat me in the passenger's seat, before quickly closing the door and then walking around to his side of the car.

"Do you mind if I make a quick pit stop?"

I shook my head.

_What does it matter?_

As he cranked up the car the radio turned on. I nodded to myself as I listened to the music that filled the car.

_Edward has a good taste in music, I'm impressed._

We rode for a little while before he pulled into a Rite Aid.

"Be right back." He called as he jogged into the store. My eyes went wide.

_Surely he wasn't…_

_I mean, I didn't give the first impression that I would actually…_

_Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. I could probably just ask to go home right? I mean, I could always pretend to get sick if that doesn't work._

My hands started to sweat and I fidgeted under my seatbelt. As I saw Edward emerge I gulped.

And then I let out a sigh of relief.

Crutches.

_Thank goodness._

I leaned back in my seat, wiping my hands on my pants, trying to relax from my previously worked-up state.

He opened up the back door and laid the crutches across the back.

"I figured you could use these while your ankle heals. Plus, they're a lot cheaper than what you would find at the hospital."

I gave him a grateful smile.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

**Okay so I hope this makes up for my lengthy absence! And the non-chapter I posted before this one. Please let me know if any of you are still interested. I had like 15 reviews for chapter one and then a grand total of 4 for the last one so…**

**I appreciate all feedback! (Especially since this is like the longest chapter I have ever written!)**

**--Holly**


	5. Unspoken Wishes

**AN****: WOW! Thank you all SO much for all the reviews! For that I shall reward you all with a chapter! *YAY* (LOL) Anywoo, special thanks to all of my awesome, lovely reviewers:**

**blackandivorykeys, JennWen, musycluver2011, Intoxicated On Vengeance, Foerster-19, Minna Haisiam, Sunset on Heartache, mel 1997, tink3rb311ar3b31 (sorry, again for not sending the chapter to you…I'm just too impatient!), Little Silver Rose, world domination freak, EdwardBellaCullenFan, OnceUponATime170, TwilightFreak3234, VampiresandHorses4ev3r, AmCat, and spikeluver89.**

**and my anonymous reviewer: sam: Thank you! I hope you enjoy=) (and thanks for the review!)**

**And I hope I get the same kind of response from this chapter! And so the plot thickens! (I've always wanted to say that…er, write it…)**

**Enough of my rambling, read on!**

_Italics=Thoughts (and yes I realize you all know this by now but this might be a good reminder, it gets a little tricky later on in the chapter…)_

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

_BPOV_

I shut the door and sighed, smiling.

_Now that's what I'm talking about._

I went into my room and plugged up my phone, setting my crutches beside my bed for easy access. I waited for a few seconds before turning my cell phone on. After exiting out of my fifty missed calls and text messages from Alice and Rosalie, I sent them both a quick message:

'I'm at home, found a friend to ride with. My phone was dead and I didn't remember your number to use their phone. Sorry to worry you like that! I promise I'll talk to you more later!'

After I finished those messages I flopped back against my pillows, content with today's events…even if I did break my ankle. I was going to have to go to my doctor tomorrow and get a cast put on it, so I wouldn't injure it anymore. Having a quick thought, I grabbed my crutches and made my way to the bathroom. Looking through the cabinet, I grabbed an Ace bandage and gingerly wrapped my ankle.

_Hopefully I won't hit it too much in my sleep._

I went to the hallway closet and grabbed an extra pillow; I could use that to keep my ankle elevated. After I got myself comfortable I laid back and exhausted from the long day, I drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**--P-A-G-E-B-R-E-A-K--**

A week.

An _entire_ week.

Actually, if you want to get technical with it, it would be a week and a half.

This is the amount of time that had passed since I had last seen Edward.

At the mall.

Where we first met.

Not a text message or an email, nor a call or a voice mail had been sent or left. Frankly, I doubted that it would ever come. He had told me that he was busy with his job and all and I understood that.

_Believe me, I did._

But you can't tell me that some where in the span of twenty-four hours you cannot find time to send a fifteen second text message!

I stared at my phone for what seemed to be the millionth time.

_Well fine then, if this is the way you want to be. It's not like I really needed you in the first place anyways._

Not if I'm not even worth the time to send a text message like 'Sorry can't talk' or 'I haven't forgotten about you', you know?

So that's exactly what I'm going to tell him.

I created a new message and then began to type quickly and somewhat angrily.

'Hey, this is the girl you met at the mall about a week ago. You know, the one you said you would "keep in touch with"? Well, she just wanted to let you know, don't even bother anymore. She's done waiting. It's obvious to me now that I'm not that important anyways.

--Bella a.k.a the girl you met at the mall'

I read over it once before sending it.

_Let's see what he makes of that, shall we. If he actually does anything at all, that is._

Just then my phone started to ring and I picked it up curiously, wondering who would be _calling_ me.

Edward.

The name flashed on the screen almost tauntingly.

_Oh, so NOW he calls. And why the hell is he calling me! Was he so completely obtuse that he didn't recall a simple little fact about me…that I CAN'T TALK!!!_

Against my better judgment I answered the phone, breathing in the microphone after he had said his short greeting to let him know I was there.

"Um, so this is Edward," _Really now? I had no idea. I mean, it's not like there's this nifty little thing called Caller ID or anything. _"and I just wanted to apologize for my rudeness," _And it happens to be conveniently after I confronted you with that fact. _"It's just that I've been really busy this past week," _Of course._ "and I forgot that –"

I hung up the phone before he could even finish his sentence.

My phone started to ring and this time I ignored it.

If there was anything that had previously bothered me about this situation, it was nothing compared to how I felt now.

_Was I really so insignificant that I was so easily forgotten about?_

I was devastated.

_Well this sucks._

I grabbed my crutches angrily as I hobbled over to the kitchen to find something to eat. I always ate when I was upset; chocolate was my favorite unhealthy treat to eat. While on my search for sympathy food, a knock sounded at the door.

_Was I expecting company today?_

I made my way over to the door and opened it.

Seconds went by as I stood there, shocked.

Because standing there was none other than Edward Cullen.

---------------------

My eyes flashed angrily as I saw him and my first reaction was to slam the door in his face. Which I would've done had he not shot his hand out to catch it.

"Bella, please just hear me out!" He pleaded with me, "I don't even have to come in and you don't have to come out. I'll stay out here and talk if you want!"

I rolled my eyes, _pathetic._

"Please, just _listen_ to me."

I stopped pushing the door then, causing him to loose his balance and fall forward before he righted himself. I finally paused to take a good look at his face. His eyes were downcast and his face nothing but apologetic.

I stepped back and opened my door a little farther than it had fallen. Crossing my arms, I raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue speaking.

He stood there, still, for a brief moment before realizing that I was giving him a chance to speak his side.

_Not like he deserves it anyway._

Before he spoke again he pulled a small bouquet of flowers from behind his back. They were of an assorted color, reds, oranges, pinks, purples and whites. Small, delicate looking things, but that did nothing to lessen the beauty of these flowers.

Gingerly, I reached out to take the flowers from his outstretched hand.

"Its freesia," he spoke in a whisper, "it reminded me of you."

My face softened involuntarily at that.

_Stop it, _I scolded myself, _this is exactly what he wanted. Then he'll just leave again and forget all about you._

Regardless of my 'inner voice', I took the pretty flowers and smelled them.

_Mmmhm._

I held up a solitary finger before putting one of my crutches to the side. Using my free hand I grasped the flowers and with the other, I used the crutch to stay off my bum ankle. I slowly then made my way back toward the kitchen. I was wary that he would follow me back, but when I turned he was not there.

_Smart move._

After putting the freesias in some water, I turned around and came back to find him still standing in the same place, looking repentant.

_Might as well hear him out first. He DID go through the trouble of coming over here and bring me flowers after all. I can always just make him leave after._

I gestured with my hand to continue.

I'm not quite sure how he saw the movement of my hand moving, with his face down, but somehow he had, as he continued with his apology.

_Or excuse._

"There really is no excuse for my actions," he started, "but this week has been even more hectic than usual with the number of patients and accidents and whatnot." He paused for a breath before continuing. "And I forgot that I actually had someone that was waiting to hear from me…that wanted to hear from me..." his voice got even softer and he spoke, almost as if he was speaking to himself, or he did mean for this to be heard, "I have not had that for quite some time." He hesitated before speaking any farther, gathering his thoughts most likely, "But I most certainly did not forget But I most certainly did not forget YOU." He emphasized, finally looking up at me, and into my eyes. "How could I?" The question clearly being rhetorical as he continued on, "Every single break for that small moment in time I thought of nothing but you. Before I had the chance to act on those thoughts I was always called back to work. I have at least twenty text message drafts on my phone, unfinished and meant for you. And I always meant to contact you when I got home, but the by the time I finally arrived there, I was always so tired that I fell asleep." He finally stopped then, and I wondered if he was finished. "PLEASE_, PLEASE_, forgive me!" His eyes glimmering with all the sincerity they held.

I grabbed my whiteboard that was hanging by the door. I scribbled out quickly: 'Fine, I forgive you'.

Edwards frown quickly spread into a smile at this and he asked hopefully, "So does this mean that you are going to give me a second chance, then?" His eyes had lit up with this question and I kind of felt bad as I wrote my answer.

'No.'

His whole face fell then and he looked absolutely crushed. It was a heart-breaking thing to behold. I turned the board back around to write my explanation for not giving him a second chance.

'Look, you said yourself that you were even busier than ever at the hospital. They need you more than I do anyways. I do not want to be a hindrance that you have to take time from your job; I know it must be of some sort of great importance for you to work yourself to the point to exhaustion.'

My heart sank a little more as I wrote these word, not that I had known any different, it just made it all the more real to write it out.

"No! You misunderstood what I was trying to say!" His eyes pleaded with me to understand, "Yes, my job may be important to me, but so are you, I want to try and make this work and I promise that I won't be so involved with my work, I don't have to work as much as I do. Please, I'll take the week off, let me make it up to you."

I shook my head sadly, I truly did want to believe him, really I do, but I'm just not that foolish to let myself put my heart out again just to get it broken. I really am much too selfish than to just put my heart on the line for something that _might_ work.

So I shut the door softly and sank down behind it.

"Bella!" I heard him call, "Please open the door!"

I sighed as I locked the door, grabbing both of my crutches and walking. I heard his voice coming through the door behind me, "I WILL stay here all night if I have too. I told you before, I'm not going to miss this chance, I'm here. To stay."

_And I'm in for a long night._

-----------------------

THUMP.

I awoke with a start, jumping as I heard something hit the wall. It took me a moment to realize that I had fallen asleep on the couch. I rubbed my eyes and stretched as I heaved myself off the couch. Fumbling around for my crutches, I slowly made my way to the door and opened it, peaking out hesitantly.

_It couldn't be…could it?_

There he was, true to his word, slumped over and asleep.

_Edward._ I shook my head. I can't believe he actually stayed out here.

I quickly wrote down a response to his un-asked question. Then, I made my way into the hallway and came to kneel beside him. Being there, so close to him, I couldn't help but take another look at him. Sleeping, he had a certain peacefulness about him that didn't carry over to his consciousness. However, his eyebrows were furled, almost as if he was bothered by something, even in his dreams. I gently ran my fingers over the creases in his forehead, smoothing them out. He let out a little sigh of what I would like to think as content, and ever-so-slightly the corners of his mouth rose. I let my hand continue upward, through his long, soft hair. Now he was smiling and the creases had vanished; he was fully relaxed.

I felt bad that I had to wake him from his well-deserved slumber, but I'm sure he would be much more comfortable on a bed than sitting on the floor, slumped against a wall. So I shook his shoulder, not stopping until he woke.

"Huh?" He mumbled groggily. "Bella?" He asked, squinting against the bright fluorescence of the hallway lights, "What are you doing out here?"

I held up my white board for him to read, hoping that he would take it without complaint. As I watched his eyes scan over my words, I couldn't help but run them over in my head again.

'It's late and since you are going to be stubborn enough to stay the night, why don't you just come inside. I have a guest bedroom you can use; just because I refused to give you a second chance doesn't' mean that I'm completely cold-hearted enough to let you sleep out here. Please don't argue, my mind has been made up.'

He smiled to himself as he finished reading. "Lead the way." He said happily.

Before I could move, he quickly got to his feet and extended his hand to me. I reached up and grabbed it, not at all minding the hand. When I was finally on my feet, I couldn't help but notice how he almost reluctantly let go of my hand. He quickly bent down to grab my crutches for me and I let out a small breath of relief. I would have surely fallen if I had tried to retrieve them.

I ushered him through the doorway, shutting the door tight behind us. I led him to the guest bedroom, turning on the light. I walked to the bathroom door, opening it, just to show him where it was, should he need to use it. I gave him a wave good-night and I turned to walk back into my bedroom. Before I could move any farther, Edward came up behind me and lightly put his hands on my hips, so that I wouldn't walk away.

I could feel my heart start to speed from the closeness of our bodies. His own heart accelerated too, so I know that I had a similar effect on him, if not the same.

"Thank you Bella," his warm breath was like a caress on my neck; I fought my natural reaction to shiver, "good-night and sweet dreams."

I stood paralyzed until he backed into his room. Once I finally regained the use of my unsteady legs, nearly falling over my crutches. After crawling into bed I glanced over at the clock, wondering how late it was.

11:11

_Make a wish._

**Wow, that's a long chapter. I surely hope it was worth the wait! (And I really hope I get the same kind of response I did with the reviews!)**

**Let me know what you think –what you liked or didn't like, favorite part, etc.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**--Holly**


	6. It's Almost Too Easy

**Thank you so, so much for all of the reviews! I wish I could say I was back, but I'm not technically 'un-grounded yet'. I am on Fall Break which is why I can post this chapter, that and my dad is currently gone at the moment. Lol, I'm so bad. Anywho, special thanks to my beta tink3rb311ar3b31 and my awesome reviewers:**

**Sunset on Heartache, Little Silver Rose, TwilightFreak3234, Allien McFunkington, spikeluver89, VampiresandHorses4ev3r, world domination freak **(who reviewed both chapters)**, AmCat, Part-Time Irish, heal my bleeding heart, piece-of-cake13, ily-lautner**

**(And I'm sorry if this sends out another alert, I've just got the fixed version from my fantastic beta!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

My eyes slowly fluttered opened to the bright sunlight streaming through the open window. As I remembered the events that had transpired last night, I couldn't help but to smile.

_Why am I smiling? Shouldn't I still be harboring some feelings of anger toward Edward for ignoring me?_

If I looked hard enough, I could, but it was no where as near as strong as it had been the previous day.

I tried to wrap my mind around the fact that Edward was here and had spent the night in my guest bedroom. I shook my head.

_Why had I let him stay the night?_

I couldn't find an answer for myself, other than it was 'the right thing to do'.

_But how could I be sure it was the right thing to do? He could have been some ex-convict, playing the part of some ordinary citizen, who –_

I cut off my rambling thoughts. None of it made sense anyways.

_Ex-convict, yeah right._

I really have one messed up mind.

As I laid there, in my bed, I couldn't help but wonder what today would hold. I highly doubted that Edward would just leave after taking so much trouble to just get me to listen to him.

And weirdly enough, I can't say that I minded.

_So much for my plan of resistance toward him._

Well, if he really did want a second chance with me, he was going to have to work for it. I am most certainly not going to be one of those girls that gets played around with, just to be thrown away.

_Besides, if he really does want it to work as much as he says he does, he shouldn't have a problem with trying to regain my trust._

I could faintly hear the sounds of plates and different items being moved around in the kitchen. I reached for my crutches and then slowly got out of bed, being careful not to trip. I'd like to not embarrass myself in front of Edward so early in the day. Taking a quick glance in the mirror, I attempted to smooth down the tangled mass on my head known as hair. Not having much luck I decided not to worry about it, Edward would have to get used to seeing me in many different states if he wished to have a relationship.

As I made my way into the kitchen, a soft smile grew on my face at the sight before me.

Edward was in my kitchen, fixing breakfast while humming quietly to himself. It was soft, but not impossible to pick up. It was a soft, daunting tune; was sounded very sweet, much like a lullaby. I tried to approach the kitchen as quietly as I could, not wishing to interrupt his beautiful song. As I took another step forward, he looked up at my arrival, smilingly softly at me.

"Morning Bella. Might I ask how you are feeling this fine day?"

_Someone is certainly in a good mood today._

I smiled sweetly at him in return, giving him a thumb's up as my response.

"I made you breakfast," he said smiling shyly. "I hope you like it." His fingers tapped a nervous beat against the top of the island. He walked around the island to help me sit on the stool. I gave him a soft squeeze on the shoulder as my 'thank you' and I looked down to my thoughtfully prepared meal. He had made me chocolate chip pancakes!

_Yum!_

_And how on earth did he find all of the ingredients to make those? _

I also noticed he had placed my whiteboard next to my plate so that I would not have to get up and retrieve it.

_He is so thoughtful. And sweet._

_Huh, I guess he really wanted to go out of his way to impress me. And I can't say that it's not working._

I smiled warmly at him before taking a small sip of milk and cutting into my pancakes.

_Wow, these are REALLY good! The pancake is so fluffy and the chocolate just melts in your mouth. And he put just the right amount of syrup on it, not drowned, but not so little that I couldn't taste it._

I wrote my thoughts on my board quickly so he could relax. The drumming of his fingers had increased and I could tell he was tense with anticipation for my reaction.

'This is absolutely delicious. Probably the best pancakes I have ever tasted. And they were chocolate chip too! =)'

I couldn't help but to add a little smiley face too.

_What can I say, his good mood is contagious._

"I'm glad you think so." He responded cheerfully, pleased with my positive reaction. "I'll make them for you whenever you like." I gave him one of my quirky smiles.

'I just might have to take you up on that offer.'

There was a brief silence as I continued to eat my breakfast.

'Aren't you going to eat anything?'

I scribbled down, feeling rude that I was the only one eating. He shook his head.

"I ate earlier."

I gave him a short nod as I finished the last of my pancakes.

_**Thanks**_, I signed, knowing that he would not know what I said.

As I expected, his forehead wrinkled in confusion so I wrote a quick 'thanks' on my board.

"Your welcome…" he trailed off, "and I'm sorry."

Now it was my turn to be confused.

_What did he have to be sorry for?_

I wrote my question on the board anxiously waiting for his response.

"What _don't_ I have to be sorry for?" He gave a short, humorless laugh. "Well, at the moment I was apologizing for not knowing something as simple as 'thanks'. I know it must be a great inconvenience to you to have to write everything down. And I really can not apologize enough for not contacting you. Honestly, I am."

I don't know what it was, but I'm actually starting to believe him.

_Not that I'm going to be telling him that any time soon._

I started to write:

'Well, it's not your fault that you don't know sign language. I could teach you, if you would like. As for the writing, it is kind of necessary due to the whole mute thing I have going for me.'

I added on the last part to try and lighten the mood a bit.

"You're right," he sighed, "I'm starting to believe that's always the case, no?"

I smiled smugly.

'I'd like to believe so.'

He let out a real chuckle this time and I smiled at the sound. It was nice to see him relaxed. I was only too used to overworked and overstressed people.

"So any plans for today?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

I shook my head.

"Great!" He looked as ecstatic as he sounded. "I was thinking that, perhaps, we could spend some time together. I don't want to seem pushy, but I did take the week off…" **(AN: It's Sunday),** "and I intend to spend every moment I can with you. That is, if you will allow me to." He looked at me with pleading eyes that smoldered with a quiet intensity. I found myself entranced with his gaze as my angry resolve from last night cracked and melted away with every second.

I don't know what it is about Edward, but there is definitely a certain something about him. He was charming and no one could deny that he was very attractive, but there seemed to be more than that. I found myself _wanting_ to spend time with him, despite the fact that he was a stranger, and a few hours ago I was so angry that I could not stand to look at him. This was becoming more and more complicated by the minute. I couldn't make sense of anything. Not to say that I was "in love", far from it, but I couldn't deny I was attracted to the man.

I sighed and, going against my better judgment, nodded.

'Well, let me go get ready then. I'll be out in a little while, just make yourself at home.'

He gave me a brilliant smile as he handed me my crutches.

_I can't wait until I'm rid of these things!_

I could hear him turn the television on as I went into the bathroom. Locking the door, I sank back against the wall and looked at myself in the mirror.

_What on earth am I doing? Spending a day with a man I hardly knew and I let him spend the night!_

Well, it's not like I could've let him spent the night outside, could I?

_I would've felt horribly guilty._

So! What if he had tried to attempt something in the middle of the night!?

_Edward would never!_

But you don't know that!

_I know I don't know that! UGH!_

I shook my head.

_Look at what I've come to, arguing with myself._

I put my face in my hands. I had no idea what was going on with me.

First, I really like him and I think he likes me. Second, he 'gets really busy' and doesn't have time for me. Third, he shows up at my door and practically begs for my forgiveness. Then, I slam the door in his face, adamant that I will have no more to do with him. After that, he ends up falling asleep outside and I oh-so-graciously allow him to come inside and spend the night. And now, he made me breakfast and wants to spend the day with me.

Not complicated at all.

I restrained myself from banging my head on the wall.

_I guess I'll just have to wing it for right now, at least until I can get a handle on the situation._

And I'll have to see how the day goes.

But sometime during the day, I am going to have to make myself clear that if, in the case we do want to pursue a relationship, we will have to take it slow. We can be friends first. I most definitely do not want to be rushing into anything. Especially since all of this has happened so quickly.

_I suppose I have stalled long enough…_

I quickly got my shower, praising myself for not falling, though I did loose my balance quite a few times. Wrapping the towel tight around me, I maneuvered my way back into my room. Wishing I could just yell out to Edward and ask what to wear, I sighed as I just picked out my favorite pair of destroyed jeans and a band t-shirt, hoping it was appropriate for whatever he had planned. Taking a dry towel to my wet hair, I dried it as best I could. Not bothering to blow dry it, I put it up in a messy bun, not really bothering with appearances.

I walked back into the living room where Edward was still seated on the couch, watching television. He was watching an episode of NCIS that I hadn't seen before. I hurried over and sat down beside him excitedly.

Grabbing the note pad from the coffee table, I asked if he would mind if we stayed and watched it.

"No, of course not. Besides," he paused to look out the window, "it's raining, so the plans I had for us will have to wait."

I did feel sort of disappointed that he couldn't take me out like he had planned, but he did say we would go some other time, so I wasn't _too_ upset.

I settled back against the couch and pushed my crutches off to the side. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed how Edward shifted slightly closer to me on the couch. I was such a small move, that if I had not been watching him, I would have missed it.

I hid my pleased smile by biting the inside of my cheek. I found it sweet that he wanted to be closer to me. At least he didn't scoot over and try to hold my hand or something overly forward like that.

For now, it was easy to imagine us just sitting here, watching TV, and just relaxing; not being tense with worry about what the other person thought or might be thinking.

And no complications.

---------------

I sat back, aggravated at the TV.

_Why do they have to make it such a large cliffhanger!?_

Though I really couldn't say much, being an author, for I used cliffhangers in my books.

"Maybe the next episode that comes on will be the follow up episode to this one." Edward spoke from beside me. Sometime during the hour, he had become much closer beside me on the couch. Not that we are on top of each other, or anything of that nature, but he's close enough that I could lean on his shoulder.

I turned my eyes back to the screen, fighting the urge to jump up and down, when it announced that there is an NCIS marathon.

_Good, maybe I'll get to find out what happens!_

As the next episode came on, starting with the words '_Previously on NCIS…_' I pumped my fist in the air enthusiastically.

Edward smiled at me, amused. I grabbed the notebook that lied beside me on the couch.

'What? I'm just showing the appropriate amount of excitement for the episode that's coming on. There's nothing wrong with that.'

"I never said anything was wrong," he replied, "I just thought it was cute how excited you were."

His smile grew as a blush filled my cheeks. Purposefully turning back around to face the television, I noticed Edward stretch and yawn, and then brought his arm closest to me, behind me on the couch. I looked at him, dumbfounded.

'You didn't really just try to pull off the 'yawn and stretch' move, did you?'

"Actually, I think I succeeded, don't you think?" He responded easily.

I shrugged, giving him my answer. It actually just seemed kind of natural for his arm to be there and, frankly, I was just grateful that this was the _only_ move he was trying to pull.

He was proving me wrong, I was expecting him to be clingy and pushy when I spent my time with him, but he was proving just the opposite. He was letting me take my time and making sure I was comfortable with whatever he did.

_Not that I was showing to be uncomfortable with anything._

He knew about my wariness to give him a second chance and he wasn't taking that lightly.

_Maybe I was wrong about him. And maybe I was right to give him a second chance._

I suppose time can only give me the answer I'm looking for.

-----------------

As a sweet scene between McGee and Abby came on, I couldn't help but to find myself leaning into Edward. I had always thought those two should end up together, so I was happy whenever moments like these happened.

I don't know if it was my imagination, but I thought I heard Edward sigh as I leaned against him. Realizing that I was, in fact, against him, I started to move back to my original position beside him. I would have been successful, if it wasn't for the fact that his arm slid from the couch to around my shoulders, keeping me to him. A sign, I assumed, that he didn't want me to move. I merely shrugged and allowed myself to relax against him, feeling at ease. This time, it was my turn to sigh. There just an _easiness _about this whole situation, despite everything.

In the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder:

_Maybe this is how it's supposed to be._

Even though we never really 'got to know each other', it was nice to see how we were both perfectly fine without words. Something very reassuring to me, in the case that if this ever continued into a serious relationship.

And I wasn't quite sure what 'this' was at the moment.

_Well, I guess I've got a week to try and figure it out, because I have a very strong suspicion that I was going to be monopolized this upcoming week. Not that I minded in the least._

I really wanted to see where this could go, despite my hesitations; my curiosity got the better of me. As I glanced over at Edward, sitting there with his arm around me, a small smile on his face,

_I'm looking forward to every second of my monopolization._

**Well, there it is! I tried to make it even longer than I usually do, to make up for my absence. You guys are all doing great with reviewing, but could we please try for 20? I have twenty on the Intro chapter but only ten on the last one. Did you guys not like it? Please let me know, even if you are telling me that you didn't like the chapter.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**--Holly**


	7. Warming Sensations

**Thank you to all my awesome reviewers who put up with my long time span in between updating! **

**Little Silver Rose, JennWen, JFresshhh, Intoxicated on Vengeance, Ayumu Nagato, Minna Hiasam, AmCat, and spikeluver89**

**And, of course, my beta tink3rb3113r3b31 who I could not do this without =) I thank you SO much for all of your support!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

BPOV

It was about lunchtime when I heard Edward's stomach growl. My shoulders shook with silent laughter as a light blush touched his cheeks. It was nice to see someone else blush for a change.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head, "lunch?" he gave a shy smile.

I nodded as I wrote.

'Sure.'

"Any preferences on where to go?"

I shook my head; I could usually find something to eat, no matter where we went.

"Great! I know this nice little place I like to go whenever I'm off."

I gave him a thumbs up as he stood up from the couch. He held out his hand to help me up and as I took it, I felt the most peculiar sensation. Pleasant warmth filled me and my stomach fluttered with butterflies as a smile that I couldn't control made its way onto my face. That very same smile was mirrored on his face, so I didn't feel so embarrassed about mine. I felt like a teenager that was being nervous around her crush. Reluctantly, it seemed, Edward pulled his hand away from mine, and as corny and cliché as it sounds, my hand felt cold and empty without his.

_Such a strange reaction…_

As he stepped back and grabbed my crutches, and as I moved ahead of him, our bodies brushed, creating that same warming sensation. If I was not mistaken, I heard Edward take in a quick breath from behind me. As I started toward the door, I noticed that Edward remained rooted in his spot. Feeling very much like that teenager giddy with excitement, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me. I motioned my head to the door as I shot him a smile. When we reached the doorway, I gently pushed him past me, into the hallway. I had no idea where these feelings or actions were coming from. I quickly locked up then double-checked the door just to make sure. I wobbled a bit as I turned around. Steadying me, Edward placed his hand on the small of my back, even after I regained my balance, leaving it there the whole walk to the elevator.

I shrugged off the goofy grin as it made its appearance once again onto my face. I wondered why my face didn't hurt from all the smiling that I was doing. Were we moving too quickly? I couldn't tell. I knew that already I was beginning to get in too deep. And what if he once again returned back to work and forgot about me? I don't know if I could take it.

Almost if Edward could sense my thoughts, his hand left the place on my back to wrap his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him. I relaxed as I was engulfed by his scent which was by no means overpowering. He seemed to have the same idea as he inhaled the berry scent of my shampoo.

"This will all work out, I'm sure of it. We'll make it work." He spoke into my hair.

There was no denying the confidence in his voice, the passion with which he spoke. Again, I felt all the previous ideas of resistance vanish from my mind. Though I did not want to give in to him too quickly, I was definitely on my way there. I was still not a hundred percent sure of 'this' or whatever 'this' was. I was wary to lend out my trust to just anyone; I trusted without cause once and it had caused me nothing but heartache. As the elevator doors opened, he did not pull away. No, if anything he pulled me closer to him.

I sighed as I pulled away. Edward's hand moved back to its previous position on my back, yet again stirring the butterflies that hadn't lay dormant since this morning. We walked to the car in a comfortable silence. Comfortable, because silence was one thing I knew best. Silence was always a constant; it was always there, you just have to listen.

Edward broke the silence as he opened the car door for me. "Is everything alright? Did I do something wrong."

I shook my head mentally slapping my forehead as I realized that I had forgotten my notepad in my apartment.

_Well this will certainly make things more interesting._

I gave him the 'okay' sign which I'm pretty sure everyone knew.

He nodded uncertainly before helping me into the car, taking my crutches from me. Making sure I was seated comfortably, he walked back to the trunk to place my crutches back there.

_I will be overjoyed when I don't have to use those things anymore._

Edward opened the door and seated himself behind the wheel, giving me a nervous sort-of smile. I guess he too noticed that I was without possession of my notepad. Without a word, he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

_Very interesting indeed._

* * *

When we pulled up to the restaurant, I fought to smother a smile.

_Well there's another thing I seem to have in common with Edward._

Again, wordlessly he got my crutches for me and helped me out of the car. And again, he rested his hand on the small of my back. As we entered the restaurant, I caught a wink from Angela, who, I'm assuming, whispered for the hostess to seat us in her section, because that is where she immediately led us after asking how many would be dining.

Edward smiled as Angela approached, "I like Angela; she is one of the nicer waitresses here."

_How fitting for Edward to know Angela as well._

"Hello, Edward, what shall it be today?"

"Just a bacon cheeseburger and some fries. And a coke to drink."

"Okay, I'll have that right out," she said with a bright smile before turning to walk away.

"Angela!" Edward called out in surprise, "Don't you think you're forgetting someone." he gestured toward me and I just smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella, did you not want your usual?" She asked.

I shook my head, motioning for her to keep going.

Edward looked back at me, stunned and I couldn't help but to let out a noiseless giggle at his bewildered expression.

_It's so much fun messing with people._

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Angela?"

_Well, for starters, you never asked…_

In response I simply shrugged my shoulders. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and I felt bad for making him uncomfortable. It pained me to know that if we were to be in a relationship, that I would not be able to hold even the simplest of conversations with him. Nor would I ever be able to tell him of my feelings, should they develop if thing progress the way they are.

_Now is not the time to worry about it, I suppose._

Well, he wanted to learn sign language, and there's no time like the present, hopefully he'll catch on.

I reached across the table to grab his right hand in mine. I chose his right hand, because he was right-handed, and therefore it would be easier for him to learn and understand the various different signs. Hoping he would catch on at some point, I made his hand a fist within mine and pulled his thumb to the outside. I took my hand away from his, and made an 'A' with my fingers, symbolizing that the letter he was making was, in fact, an 'A'.

Thankfully, he did catch on and asked for confirmation, "This is an 'A' correct?"

I nodded, pleased that he was so understanding. Next, I took his hand back in mine and slowly opened his fist into an open palm. In doing so, I felt that warm feeling as our hands touched, palm to palm. I let my hand linger there, just a little longer, wanting to prolong that sensation. Edward seemed just as willing to leave my hand there, and I notice that the corners of his mouth twitched down, just a fraction, when I pulled my hand away. I positioned his thumb across his open palm and then pulled both my hands away, signaling that I was finished making the letter. I then made the same letter, so that he could see it in front of him, now that he knew what we were doing.

"I'm assuming this is a 'B' correct?"

I nodded again, smiling.

I had a feeling this was going to go really well.

* * *

We had a great meal and by the time we were ready to leave, we had already gone through the whole ASL alphabet and a few small phrases like, "Hello" and "Goodbye"; "How are you?" and "I'm fine."; or "Thank you" and "You're welcome".

Edward was turning out to be quite a fast learner and seemed to be picking up the language quite well, I was impressed.

He paid for our lunch and we exited quietly after giving Angela a smile and a wave.

On the way back to the car, his hand made its way back to the small of my back, and I could quickly tell that it was going to become a habit, at least while I still had to walk with these bulky contraptions. Again, like before, Edward opened my door for me and I found it refreshing that there was still at least one guy who was polite to women. I found it a shame that today's society made a habit of putting down females or objectifying women in other crude ways.

I smiled as Edward climbed in the car beside me; it seemed so natural for a smile to be on my face when he was near.

_Yep, definitely in trouble._

"So, I hope you found lunch enjoyable?" He questioned, and I noted a nervous-sort of hoping tone to it.

I nodded eagerly; Edward was turning out to be the best of company.

The rest of the ride home was mostly quiet with the exception of the songs that played through the radio. When we arrived back at my apartment, the walk there seemed much shorter than it usually did.

"Well, I had a great time spending the day with you Bella, I'll call you tomorrow and perhaps we can go out again?" Edward spoke, looking directly into my eyes so that I could tell that he meant what he was saying.

I again nodded, already looking forward to tomorrow.

"Well –" he trailed off awkwardly, leaning in to give me a hug. Or at least, I was assuming that's what it was going to be, but…

My apartment door swung open revealing the massively large man that had been spying on me from behind the peep-hole.

"Bella," the deep voice rang out, echoing through the empty hall.

I shot a quick look at Edward's surprised face, just in time to see him gulp as he met my eyes warily.

When the door had swung open, Edward had quickly jerked back from me and I saw that he took another step back from me.

I tried to suppress the small twang of hurt I felt when I saw him do that. So, having no other choice I turned back to the man in the doorway, wondering why now of all times he would choose to show up.

And by the way he was looking at Edward, I could tell that I had some explaining to do also.

_Well, that makes the both of us._

**Again, sorry for the wait, I'm not going to bother with lots of excuses, but I just want to let everyone know that I'm having a tough time with this story, writing it, continuing it…honestly I just feel like everyone (including myself) is just kinda losing interest. (Don't get me wrong, all the reviews are so very supportive, but the number I'm getting just keeps decreasing, so...)**

**Anyways, feel free to contradict me =) Reviews are always welcome, I love to hear your thoughts (and that includes yelling at me for being such a bad updater!)**

**Peace! And Have a great day! (And a great Thanksgiving! And while I'm on the topic of Thanksgiving, I'd like to tell all of you that I'm so thankful for everyone supporting my fanfic through alerts, favorites, and reviews!)**

**--Holly**


	8. Troubles and Tomorrows

**Remember me? I know it's been months since I've updated *cringe* and you guys don't know how sorry I am for doing that to you all. I'll try to do the best I can in the future, but I can't make any promises (not with my new Government class (my teacher assigned 87 vocabulary words on the FIRST day, not to mention the portfolios we have to do) and I have an AP research paper that we're beginning to work on….) but I'll try my best to work whenever I have a chance. Oh, I got my own laptop, so it'll be even easier for me to work now!**

**Thanks to my reviewers: JFresshhh, spikeluver89, Fan of Hina-chan, heal my bleeding heart, Natsuki Sakura, TwilightFreak3234, VampiresandHorses4ev3r, Kendall94, JennWen, RosieRathbone, dreamergirl89, and ****.**

**Special shout out to my awesome beta who I am posting on again, without her checking (so all my mistakes I rightfully claim) and to ****. ****for telling me to get a move on! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I do, however, own a copy of each of the books in the series.**

_**Bold Italic –Signing **_

**Minor swearing in this chapter, I promise, nothing too bad though!**

_Bella's POV_

"So who's the guy, huh?" Emmett boomed in deeply in his loud voice.

I started signing speedily, not worrying about Edward being out of the conversation, he didn't need to hear what I was telling my annoying oaf of a big brother anyway.

_**What the hell are you doing here? In my apartment? And what's the big idea of busting out here on Edward and me? What's he going to think now? What were YOU thinking? You better have a darn good explanation for all of this. But first, introduce yourself, NICELY, and we'll have a talk once he leaves, got it!? I swear, if you scare him off, I will be sure to tell Rosalie and I can promise that she will not be happy with you.**_

I glared at him angrily, my arms crossed, hoping that he got it through his thick head that I meant business. I was not going to have Edward chased away by my _brother_ of all people. Thankfully, he seemed to get the hint.

Sticking out one of his large hands, he introduced himself, "My name's Emmett McCarty, Bella's brother, who might you be?"

I saw Edward's eyes widen at me for a moment before he turned back to Emmett. Sticking his hand into the handshake he said, "My name is Edward Cullen, pleasure to meet you."

Emmett took a step back after shaking hands and seemed to appraise Edward, noticing this Edward stood up even taller and I noticed there was only a few inches of difference between their heights.

_**Are you going to move or are we going to be forced to stand here all afternoon while you have your stare-down with Edward?**_

Emmett rolled his eyes before stepping back, waving his hand forward in a motion to usher us forward. Before Edward could follow after me, Emmett grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Not so fast pretty boy, I'd like to have a few words with you."

I shot Edward an alarmed and apologetic look, while he merely smiled back at me reassuringly. He seemed confident enough, I suppose.

_Well, I sure hope that confidence holds up during his conversation. I'm sure some sort of threat is going to be issued._

I folded my arms across my chest unhappily as I watched Emmett and Edward walk into another room_._ If Emmett ends up scaring off Edward, just as soon as we've gotten together. Whatever 'together' was anyways.

Why does nothing ever go my way?

* * *

_Edward's POV_

Emmett McCarty, otherwise known as the biggest construction tycoon in Washington state. And this also meant that Bella was none other than Bella McCarty one of the best-selling authors that had been seen for a while. I hesitantly followed after Emmett, wary of what I was sure to be my upcoming 'interrogation'.

He stopped abruptly and I had to catch myself before I ran into him. That wouldn't have made for the best first impression.

_Though I doubt me showing up with his younger sister to her apartment made a good one._

"So what were you doing with my sister?" He asked, staring me down.

"Well, we just went out for lunch and I was escorting her back to her apartment." _Best not to tell him that we had been at her apartment, together, and I had spent the night before…_

"Uh huh." He looked at me, disbelieving. "And what is it that you do for a living?"

"I'm a doctor, I work at Seattle Medical."

"Okay let's cut the bull. You seem nice enough pretty boy, but I want you to leave my sister alone. She needs to be taken care of, and frankly, I don't see you as being that guy. Nothing personal. So why don't you go back to your hospital and forget all about Bella."

"Now wait a minute, you don't know anything about me–" I started to protest, but he cut me off.

"I don't need to."

"And if you know what's best for you you'll stay away from my baby sister." He said clapping me roughly on the shoulder and walked back out to Bella.

I was stunned. I couldn't believe he just threatened me! Not to mention he had so blatantly told me I wasn't good enough for Bella, and that I needed to leave her.

I mean I understand that he's her older brother and he's protective of her, but isn't this a little, extreme?

As intimidating as he was, I had just gotten Bella to forgive me and the last thing I'm going to do is leave. And even if I did leave, there's definitely no way I could have, or would have, forgotten her.

There is definitely something special about Bella. Something that makes me want to get to know her better, or just to be with her. And I can't deny that she's a beautiful girl. But her beauty wasn't skin deep like some others I had known. She didn't worry about taking hours to do her hair or make-up, or dress up in fancy clothes. And I liked that about her. And I couldn't wait to get to know her better. There's something there between us, I can feel it.

The only thing that kept me from her last time was my seventy-five hour shift. And I already felt bad enough for not letting her know that I wouldn't be able to talk to her.

But for now the best thing would be is to let him believe that I'm going to follow his 'command'.

I sighed to myself, I was hoping to leave Bella on a better note…there's always tomorrow, I suppose.

* * *

BPOV

I became slightly more nervous than I already was when I saw Emmett walk back out by himself. I mean, I wasn't expecting him and Edward to be all 'buddy buddy' but some form of camaraderie would have been welcome. When Edward finally emerged he appeared troubled, and I instinctively braced myself for the worse.

He walked straight over to me, ignoring Emmett (not that I blame him) and leaned down until his mouth was beside my ear and I could feel his warm breath against me.

"I think it would probably be best if I left now."

I shot him an alarmed look.

_So soon?_

He gave me a sad sort of half smile. "I'll see you soon Bella." And he gave me a soft kiss on the cheek before pulling away. He gave me one last look before he turned, and was gone.

I turned to Emmett, not failing to notice his smug grin.

_That idiot. I was having such a good time with Edward, I was really enjoying getting to know him. _

_**And do you mind telling me what in the world is so damn amusing? Care to tell me what you told Edward?**_

"Look Bella, he seemed like a nice guy and all, but he's not you type. I'm just looking out for you, that's all."

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to take some calming breaths before I said, or did, something I would regret.

"_**Get. Out."**_

That smile quickly slid off his face.

"What?"

"_**I said get out and I meant it. Get. Out. Now."**_ I signed every word clearly without a hint of a smile on my face.

"But Bella – "

"_**Right. Now." **_

"Fine, but I only did this for your good." He said as he walked out the door. The second he stepped out I slammed the door as hard as I could.

He better believe that Rosalie was going to hear from me. If I found out that Emmett scared away Edward…

I really needed something to punch.

Now normally I wasn't a violent person, but ever since I stopped being able to take my frustrations out by yelling, I took a more physical means. Picking up my crutches forcefully, I clomped my way to the back room, I headed straight for the punching bag that, ironically Emmett had got me for Christmas a few years back. Propping my crutches against the wall, I turned on one leg to try and gain my balance, standing to so that I could throw an effective punch without toppling over in the process. I put a slight amount of weight on my casted foot, feeling pleased that it didn't hurt like I thought it would.

After landing a few good, angry punches, I was feeling slightly better. I then made my way to my bedroom and picked up my cell from the dresser. I sent a quick text to Rosalie telling her to ask what her fiancé had been up to this afternoon, knowing she could probably deal with the situation a lot better, and faster, than I ever could. Noticing that I was pacing around the room, I threw my phone on the bed and went to run myself a hot bath. Maybe the water could help soothe my agitated state.

_Okay, so it's not likely, but it couldn't hurt._

* * *

After getting thoroughly pruned from the bath and slipping on my comfiest pajamas, I did feel better. Though I was still furious with Emmett, I know he was, in his way, trying to protect me.

_Even though I don't need his protection. _

And I couldn't deny I felt a vindictive sort of pleasure knowing that he had Rosalie to deal with. Although she's one of my best friends in the world, she has her moments where she can be truly scary.

I checked my phone to see that I had a new message from Rosalie.

I smiled to myself as I read the message: Don't worry, I'll take care of it.

My smile slipped slightly as I remembered Edward walking out of the door.

Oh well, there's always tomorrow, I suppose. I set my phone back on my dresser and shifted down beneath the covers.

Just before I could drift off, I heard my phone buzz, making an awfully terrible noise against the wood of my nightstand, and letting me know that I had a message. I pulled my phone off to see who would be texting me now.

Upon reading the name I immediately shot out of bed, very much awake.

'Message from: Edward'

I quickly opened the message, curious to what it would read.

'**Sorry about having to leave so abruptly, I didn't want to do anything to antagonize your brother further. I really enjoyed my time with you today. May I see you tomorrow?**

**-Edward'**

Quickly typing back my response, I told him not to worry about my stupid brother, and I had a lot of fun with him too. And I'd be delighted to see him again.

Feeling like an excited teen waiting for her crush to write back, I sat fidgeting with my phone, not knowing what to do while waiting. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long at all.

'**Great! Pick you up around 12 o'clock? We could go catch a movie if you would like.'**

I sent him back an excited 'Sure!' already excited about tomorrow. I made a mental note to bring my phone with us tomorrow, wondering why I hadn't thought of using it before.

I nearly jumped as my phone buzzed in my hands, bringing me out of my thoughts.

'**See you tomorrow then. Goodnight and sweet dreams, Bella.'**

Smiling I sent him back a 'sweet dreams' and then settled down for a good night's sleep.

Funny how a simple text message could cheer me up.

Though, I suppose, it was more the _person_ sending the message, though the texts were nice too.

I sighed, glad that I wasn't going to be going to sleep angry; I always ended up being restless and not getting much sleep at all. As I was waiting for sleep to come, I couldn't help but to think, 'I sure can't wait for tomorrow.'

**Thanks for reading! All feedback is welcome!**

**--Holly**


	9. Life is Good

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of the characters.**

**Oh, just a quick note, I have decided to go in a different direction than the preview I left on Chapter 3! Hope you like it!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers for staying with me this far! I really do appreciate it!**

**Frankie Sayz Relaxx, Kendall94, heal my bleeding heart, AmCat, Emmyjazzyfinnlove61, spikeluver89, RosieRathbone, NJ94, ., tink3rb311ar3b31, bornagoof, ACullensHeart, and Miranda (I updated!)**

**A special thanks to my beta, tink3rb311ar3b31. And to JFresshhh for sending me that message!**

**Enjoy!**

_BPOV_

After putting the finishing touches on my makeup, which only consisted of some light foundation, eyeliner, and mascara, I made my way back to the living room to await Edward. I made sure that I had my phone with me and then sat down to watch some television before he arrived. I was flipping channels when I heard a knock at my door. Glancing at the VCR clock I noticed that he was five minutes early. I quickly turned off the TV and then went to the door.

Edward was standing there with a small bunch of flowers and a very cute smile on his face. I smiled at the sweet gesture; I wasn't used to small gifts like that, especially from guys.

I motioned for him to step inside while I went back to put the flowers in a vase. As we walked back out of the door, I was surprised to see him start to sign.

_**How are you?**_

My smile grew wider as I signed back, wondering just how much he knew. I decided to keep it simple since he was considerate enough to learn some of the language that I "spoke".

_**I am fine, you?**_

I signed more slowly than I would have, and kept the words simple, since I didn't know how much he had learned.

_**Great now that I am with you.**_

I dropped my eyes down and blushed a little at that. I pulled the door tight behind me before walking to the elevator.

"So, when did the doctor say you could get your cast off?" he finally spoke.

I held up two fingers. Getting out my phone I added on: 'I can't wait either, a cast and crutches aren't helping my clumsiness either.'

"Well, at least it's not for much longer." He gave me an encouraging smile.

I nodded and gave him a smile of my own. Again, I couldn't help but notice our close proximity. Usually I wasn't one for letting anyone in my personal space, but with Edward it just felt sort of natural to have him there by my side.

Our brief silence was broken by the 'ding' of the elevator, and again Edward gestured for me to go first. Stepping out carefully, I hopped out and stood by the door and waited for Edward to grab the door for me. He did so, and began to lead me to his car.

After the brief walk and silence, we were on our way. As we were driving, I realized that I had absolutely no idea where we were going. This led me to another thought. I barely knew this guy and I was going against Emmett, my brother, for him.

I leaned back heavily and let out a sigh.

_I must be going insane._

"Everything alright there Bella?" Edward asked, looking at me with concern.

I pulled my phone out and typed: 'Yes, it's just that some things are hitting me all of a sudden. It's starting to be a bit much for me is all.'

I stared at the message I had written for a moment, waiting for Edward to stop at the next red light to show him what I had written.

"Oh," his eyebrows furrowed. "Do I need to take you back? We can do this some other time if you want."

Though his words were completely sincere, I could tell by the way his lips turned down and the way his eyebrows creased that he was hoping I'd say otherwise.

I gave my head an exaggerated shake to make certain he knew that I was fine with our date. He smiled then and turned his eyes back on the road, his lips twitching back into the smile that I was becoming fond of. It was these small gestures from Edward that made me feel confident in my decision to be with him.

Slowly, he turned his Volvo onto a narrowly paved road. I turned to look at him when we turned off the small road, wondering where we could be going.

"You'll see." He spoke quietly, and I leaned back on my seat, folding my hands over my lap patiently waiting for us to arrive at our unknown location. We continued down the dirt road for a couple of minutes and when we stopped, my curiosity had only grown.

Edward came around to my side and helped me out, then reached behind me to grab a small backpack. He set the pack on the ground then closed my door. I'm sure he could see the question in my eyes.

_What about my crutches?_

Guessing what I was wondering about, Edward answered my unspoken question.

"The walk there isn't too far from here and you'd probably have a hard time walking through the forest with crutches."

I quickly showed him the message I had typed on my phone while he was giving me his explanation.

'How am I supposed to get there, then?'

"Oh, that's easy," he shrugged in a nonchalant manner, "I'll just carry you."

_Oh, well that's a perfectly reasonable explanation. He'll just carry me. This man must be insane if he can think he could carry me through the forest._

I started to type frantically on my phone, not stopping even as Edward peered over my shoulder.

"Bella," Edward spoke softly as he slowly pulled my phone from my hand, "honestly, it's not that big a deal. And no, you aren't too heavy for me to carry. Besides, it's really not that far of a walk."

_Insane. That's the only possible explanation. Absolute and complete insanity._

I shrugged my shoulders and pulled on his backpack. If he wanted to trek through the woods with me on his back, then we were going to trek through the woods with me on his back.

He turned around and squatted, and I jumped, albeit very ungracefully, but not too bad considering I only had one leg to jump off of.

True to his word, the hike through the woods didn't last very long at all. And I must say that I was very impressed with Edward for voluntarily taking me out here to show me his special place that he liked to be alone.

And carrying me, no less.

It was sweet, even if it was a bit…different from any other date I had been on. Then again, Edward was different from any date I've ever had.

As we stepped into Edward's meadow, my breath was taken away. Flowers bloomed in the most magnificent and radiant colors of red, pink, yellow, white, and orange. The trees seemed to have been perfectly positioned, as if they had been all placed by hand, for they let the right amount of sunlight, while still providing shade.

_Stunning._

Edward craned his head back to catch a glimpse of my reaction. A wide smile made its way across his face as he took in my awed one.

Gently, he set me down on a large rock that rested in between two trees. He slid the pack off my shoulders in one smooth motion. Walking to the center of the meadow, he pulled out a quilted blanket and a medium-sized lunchbox. Edward shot me a grin as he began to spread out the blanket and set up the food. I felt guilty that I was incapable of helping him, but I then realized he probably wouldn't have let me anyway, injured or not.

Calling out to me, he asked my thoughts of the picnic and the meadow.

Edward made his way back over to me to carry me over to the blanket he had so thoughtfully laid out. He moved one arm under my knees and the other behind my back as he carried me, bridal style, to our picnic.

I pulled out my phone and tried to compose a message that would adequately describe my feelings at this moment.

'Words cannot describe my feelings at this time. It is all so beautiful, and I am so honored that you feel I am important enough to share this with. I really do love it out here. And the lunch looks great! I'm sure it's absolutely delicious.'

Edward looked back up after he had finished reading, a pleased smile on his face.

"I'm really thrilled that you love it here. It's a great place to come and think or just to lay back and relax. And of course you're important enough for me to share this with. I couldn't imagine anyone else I would rather be here beside me." If it was at all possible, I believe my smile had grown even wider.

"The beauty of this meadow is dull in comparison to the woman seated in front of me." At this a brilliant blush spread across my face and I lowered my eyes from his, hoping that he couldn't see the embarrassed and goofy smile that had taken claim on my face.

Lifting my chin up, he looked into my eyes as he began to speak again.

"I know that I haven't known you for that long, but there's something special about you." He picked up one of my hands and held it in between both of his. "About us."

Letting go with one of his hands, he intertwined our fingers and, once again, warmth like nothing I had felt before spread through me.

Typing expertly with my left hand, I told him my simple observation, feeling more comfortable with sharing now.

'It may just be me, but it does seem like our hands fit together very well'.

And it was true. Even though his hands were larger than mine, they slid together perfectly, like two pieces in a puzzle.

Edward leaned in closer, so that his forehead was leaning on mine.

"I was thinking that myself."

I fought my hardest not to shudder as his breath whispered across my face. Tingles were going up and down my body at his close proximity. Usually whenever someone was this close to me, if they even got the chance to be this close, I would have backed up by now. But, with Edward, I felt so entirely comfortable. It was a strange feeling, but nice at the same time.

I took the time to really look into his eyes, such an intense shade of green. I hadn't ever seen a color quite like his and offhandedly wondered if he would mind if I used that color for one of my character's eyes.

"Bella," he whispered my name, and again I fought the shiver than ran through me like a bolt of electricity. He paused for a moment, taking in the moment or gauging my reaction, I really couldn't be sure. Edward's eyes drifted down to look at my lips and then back to my eyes.

I gave a short nod, if that, and moved a little closer. With that, Edward closed the distance and touched his lips with mine.

Now I have had a few kisses and described hundreds of them in my books, but none of them, not a one, could compare to the sensation that I was feeling right now.

There weren't fireworks or a chorus of heavenly angels singing hallelujah, but a feeling I couldn't even describe. All of my previous thoughts and worries and fears had fled from me, and I could only think of Edward and me, me and Edward.

I wasn't sure how long we had continued kissing; it could've been seconds, minutes, or hours. All I knew was that I didn't want it to stop. That thought _would have_ scared me, but I saw the look in Edward's eyes once we finally pulled away.

My heart was racing and I pulled my hand up to my chest, taking in a deep breath to try in slow it.

"You don't think my heart isn't doing the same?" Edward asked me with an amused smile. He grabbed my hand and pressed it against his chest, and I could feel in beat just as fast as mine was. I couldn't help the silly grin that spread across my face then.

_I had done that! Little 'ole me caused that in Edward!_

I was almost glad that I didn't have my voice, because I'm sure I would've let out one of those embarrassingly girly squeals.

"Proud of yourself, are you?" The amused grin hadn't left his face. I nodded giddily.

I hadn't known it was possible to feel like this!

_And after only one kiss! _

The fact that Edward felt the same way only increased my great mood.

"So, do you want to eat?" He asked, bringing me out of my Edward-induced daze. I nodded, embarrassed I had completely forgotten about the picnic. He handed me a water bottle and pulled out some sandwiches for us both.

I smiled as Edward scooted over to sit closer beside me and I lay against his arm, content. I never wanted this date to end.

After we both finished eating, Edward put our trash back into the backpack and put it over on the side of the blanket so we would have plenty of room to lie down and relax. Lying down, Edward held out his arm for me to snuggle into, and I happily obliged.

We laid there for who knows how long, talking about different things.

I told him how I had lost my voice when I was younger. I don't really remember all of the details because I was younger when it happened, but my parents had told me that something had happened to my brain when I got sick, and as a result, I wasn't able to talk anymore.

Whether or not it was the truth, I wasn't really sure because I hadn't looked into it too much. Because by the time I was old enough to understand what had happened, I had already learned how to deal with being mute, so it never really made any difference to me if I could talk or not.

Edward nodded at my explanation, but looked as if he wanted to do some more research into it. Before he could say anything, I quickly reassured him that I was fine with the way I was and to do any extra digging into my 'illness' would be unnecessary.

We weren't able to talk too much longer because it started to rain. I scooted off the blanket as Edward grabbed it and the basket. Handing them both to me, he scooped me up and began jogging back to the car. He quickly set me inside before running around and getting in the car himself. Starting the car he asked, "Did you enjoy today?" I nodded energetically.

_I don't think I've ever had a better date. _

Edward drove me back to my apartment, holding my hand the whole way. When we arrived back, he walked me inside.

I motioned toward the door, asking if he'd like to come in and hang out for a little while. He shook his head 'no'.

"I'm sorry, but it's already getting pretty late, and my time off stops tomorrow." He ran his hand through his hair. "How about I text you if I don't get off too late and we can go and get dinner?"

I nodded and brought out my phone, 'If you want, you can just come over here and I'll cook you dinner.'

"Yeah, I'd like that." Edward smiled. He gave me gave me a soft kiss before watching me go inside. He gave me a small wave before turning and disappearing into the elevator.

I shut the door and went to go lay down on my couch.

I sighed, satisfied.

Suddenly, my phone started vibrating, jarring me out of my blissed out state.

_I had a great time today, can't wait to see you tomorrow._

_-Edward _

I smiled to myself before sending back a reply.

At this moment, life was good.

**Ta da! 10 pages! I surely hope this makes up for my absence, or at least some of it. I'm working on the next chapter as you are reading this =) **

**Let me know what you think! Or give me your favorite line. (Or both!)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Holly**


End file.
